The Prank
by gredandforgerock
Summary: Fred and George won't quit testing prank products on Ginny. She is not amused so she decides to prank them back. Summer after her forth year.


Ron met Harry when he walked in the door to the Burrow, "Watch out for Ginny she's in a temper today. And if you happen to see the twins don't get between them and Ginny, or you'll be sorry."

"Why?" Harry asked, "Did they do something to her?"

"They've been using Ginny as a test subject," Ron said, "without her permission."

Harry chuckled, "Do they have a death wish?"

"I'm thinking they do." Ron said, "Yesterday they threw something at her that changed her purple shirt red and her hair purple."

Hermione came running down the stairs, "She's out."

Ginny came stalking down the stairs with her wand out. She looked around and whispered, "Hi Harry." She went on to look in the cupboard, under the table and then off to the living room. She spent several minutes in the room and when she came back she said, "Have you seen them?"

"No." Harry said, "Are you ok?"

"Lovely thanks," she growled her reply, "at least I look normal again."

"Are you going to bat boogy them?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Ginny said, "But I know they'll be expecting it so I'll have to sneak up on them."

"Why not try something they won't expect." Harry said.

"What like a prank? Good luck," Ron said, "pranking the top pranksters. What would you even do?"

Ginny's eyes lit up and she started with an evil little laugh, "Will you help me Harry?"

"Yes, sure whatever you need." Harry said.

"I'll get back to you on what you'll have to do. I need to start planning." Ginny said as she walked away with an evil grin on her face and an equally evil laugh sounding through the house.

"Mate," Ron said, "You don't know what you've gotten yourself into. I think you just inspired her to new heights of evilness."

"Me," Harry said, "I didn't inspire anything that was you. I was just too scared to say no."

Later that evening the twins came to the Burrow for dinner. They peeked into the kitchen where they saw Harry at the table reading a book, "Pssst, Harry, where's Ginny?"

"Don't know," he replied, "she was here not ten minutes ago. Do you need me to find her?"

"No," Fred said, "we're actually trying to avoid her." Both came through the door with their wands at the ready.

Harry shrugged and went back to his book. A few minutes later Molly called everyone for dinner. Harry put his book away and waited for the rest. Ron was the first down and he sat by Harry, Hermione and Ginny followed him down and found places to sit, they were chatting about school. Harry noticed the twins stiffen when Ginny entered the room, when she didn't hex them right away they relaxed a little. The girls conversation lasted through dinner, meanwhile, the twins quietly ate left handed to be ready if Ginny decided to attack.

After dinner Ginny and Hermione continued their conversation outside, while Ron and Harry sat down to play chess. Part way through the game the twins entered the living room.

"What's with Ginny?" George asked.

Ron shrugged and Harry said, "She seems normal to me. You two on the other hand have been acting weird, what are you planning?"

Fred ignored Harry's question and asked, "Has Ginny said anything about us today?"

"She asked me once if you were at home or the shop today." Ron said.

"Are you planning a prank?" Harry asked.

"No, nothing." George said quickly.

The twins moved to another corner of the room, put their heads together and started whispering. Ron quickly finished the game of chess, winning a decisive victory over Harry, "You two want to play quidditch?"

"No," Fred waved them off, "you go ahead."

Ron and Harry left the house and stepped into the broom shed where they found Ginny and Hermione. "They're planning something, they didn't even want to play quidditch."

Ginny grinned, "Ok, here's what were going to do…" she explained the prank she wanted to pull, "Harry do you think you can do this?"

"Sure," he replied, "I told you I'd do whatever you needed.

"I don't know about this." Ron said.

"It was your idea." Ginny said.

"Not exactly what I had in mind when I suggested a prank." Ron said, "But I'll do my part."

"Me too," Hermione said, "those two need a lesson."

The four teens then went to play quidditch until it was too dark to see the quaffle. When they made it into the house Molly caught them, "We have a order meeting tonight, stay upstairs alright."

The four trudged up the stairs to Ron's room where he and Hermione sat on one bed while Harry and Ginny sat on the other. Harry was nervous about it, but the prank was set up all they needed now was the twins. They talked for about a half an hour when the door flew open and something was thrown at Ginny. It hit her and exploded in a cloud of dense smoke. She started coughing and waving her arms to clear the smoke away.

Harry was also coughing and waving his arms to clear the smoke, when it cleared some he asked, "Ginny are you ok?"

"I… don't… know. What did… you do to me… this time?" Ginny was coughing between her words.

"Harmless little thing really," Fred said, "It's just going to change you appearance a little."

"Not again." Ginny grumbled.

"No worries," George said, "we tweaked it so you shouldn't have any side affects this time."

"I don't feel right." Ginny said.

When the smoke cleared enough for them to see Harry was shocked. Gone was Ginny's red hair and blond tresses were in there place. Her brown eyes were blue and her freckles we all gone. The shirt and shorts she had been wearing were much shorter and tighter. Harry was sure his eyes were bulging from their sockets.

Finally he remembered his part, he touched her shoulder and asked, "Are you alright?"

Ginny turned to him with an odd look on her face and said, "Harry?"

"Umm… yes." Harry said.

"I'm… I'm… I'm so sorry." Then she threw her arms around his neck and started kissing him.

Even though Harry knew this is what she had planned he was still shocked by it. His part wasn't difficult to play because he was supposed to play shocked. After several seconds Ginny's lips left his and he struggled to remember what he was to say next, "What did you do to her?"

The four others looked shocked as Ginny continued to kiss his face and neck. He was supposed to be trying to fight her off but he was having a difficult time making himself do that. It took George several more moments before he answered, "I don't know." Ginny went back to kissing Harry on the lips.

Hermione whispered angrily, "What do you mean you don't know?"

"He means," Fred said, "nothing in our product should have caused a reaction like this."

"Maybe it's a mixture," Ron said, "you know of all he pranks you've been playing on her?"

"You've been putting multiple pranks on her," Harry gasp as Ginny went back to kissing other parts of his face and neck, "do you at least have a antidote for this?"

"No," Fred said, "but it should wear off in twenty minutes or so."

"What?" Hermione yelled, "She's going to be mortified. She has a boyfriend you know and it's not Harry. I should petrify you both so she can hex you to oblivion when she gets her control back. If I see you two play another prank on anyone without their permission I will personally hex you into next week. Do you understand?"

Both replied, "Yes Hermione."

"We're going to go…" Fred started.

"Look for an antidote." George finished.

After the twins left Ron said, "They're gone."

"Can't… stop," Ginny said between kisses, "not… my… prank."

"I was afraid of that." Hermione said.

"What?" Ron yelled and Harry's eyes bulged again since his mouth was otherwise occupied.

"After the smoke cleared," Hermione said, "I felt like kissing someone too. But I just caught a little of it. Ginny was hit with the full thing."

"Why didn't I feel anything?" Ron asked.

"Maybe it only affects girls." Hermione stated.

Ginny, meanwhile, continued to kiss Harry. Harry was having a lot of trouble keeping his concentration, and keeping his hands under control. He kept thinking, "Ron's sister, just like a sister to me… wow so nice… sister, my sister, can't… so soft and sweet… no can't think that way, sister… oh, that's good… no, no, no, Ron's sister… wow, oh wow… sister, sister, sister."

Ginny was thinking, "I can't believe I'm kissing Harry. Finally! Wow, he's kissing me back, nice so nice, he's good… I wish he really meant this kiss. I wonder if it will be this nice when it's real. I mean if… No when, has to be when we kiss because this is just too good to ever stop… I wonder if the potion makes this feel better than it actually is?"

"I wonder," Harry thought, "if her kisses would be this nice without the prank? So much better than Cho… Stop, can't think along those lines, remember Ron's sister. Oh that's the spot, I'm going to explode."

Ginny was back to kissing his neck and as she kissed one spot she felt his pulse quicken and she thought, "I'll have to remember that spot for later."

Harry was trying to not kiss her back but he was failing miserably and he thought, "She's Ron's sister and she has a boyfriend that's not me, but it should be… Stop thinking that."

When the twins came in Harry couldn't decide if it took them a long time or if he wished they had taken longer. They pried Ginny off Harry and gave her a potion and then let her go. She went right back to kissing Harry but after a few moments she started to slow down. The potion took effect and she was able to stop completely. She leaned her head on his shoulder and tried to calm her breathing as the twins started to apologize.

"Gin, we're so sorry…"

"We promise not to prank you again…"

"We didn't know it would do that…"

"Sorry Harry."

When she was able to pull away she turned and looked at them. If looks could kill they would be dead. She said only one word, "Run."

The twins eyes grew large and as she started to reach for her wand they jumped up and ran out the door with Ginny hot on their heels.

"Harry," Ron said, "You ok?"

"Yes sure." Harry replied.

"Good," Ron grinned, "I'm going to go see what she's doing to them."

After Ron left Hermione asked, "What's wrong?"

"Just embarrassed." Harry said.

"Because Ginny kissed you?" she asked.

"No, because my reaction to it." Harry grimaced, "I'm going to take a shower."

Hermione got up to leave but turned back grinning when she reached the door, "Better make it a cold one."

"I know." He replied, then thought, the tables have been turned, I hope I can keep my elbow out of the butter dish.


End file.
